


Late Night Cravings

by van_ta_black



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_ta_black/pseuds/van_ta_black
Summary: William has an interesting dream about his best friend.
Relationships: William Birkin/Albert Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Late Night Cravings

William found himself laying around in bed with his hands bound to an intricate headboard behind him. The plush pillow under his head was so comfortable that he could feel himself slowly drifting back to sleep, blissfully ignorant of the precarious situation he was in. It had probably been years since he had ever indulged himself in the luxury of having a decent sleep schedule. That was until something under the covers grabbed his ankle, scaring him half to death. He lifted his head and frantically looked around in a mild state of disorientation, he realised with the curtains around the bed drawn it was impossible to figure out whereabouts he was being held. A large lump situated at the bottom of the bed caught his attention and it was slowly approaching him, coming up towards him.

A sweaty and naked Albert Wesker appeared from under the sheets and straddled across his lap, letting the linen pool around his waist. He was grinning down at him, which was a probably a good sign, pressing the palm of his hands down on his chest. Every inch of him had William salivating as his eyes scanned over Albert's perfect physique, his jaw hung ajar. Albert raised his hand up again and tipped William's chin up, closing his mouth, "You aren't trying to run away, are you?" 

"No I was just..." William cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts again. He turned his head to the side, gesturing to the restraints, "This is just highly unnecessary."

Albert slipped off his lap and lay down beside him, cosying up to the younger man as he kissed up and down his jawline, "It's for your own good, I want you to be a good boy and relax for me."

"Why? What's going on Albe-"

Albert lifted his hand and pressed his finger against William's lips, silencing him, "You work so hard, doctor." He trailed his finger down his chin towards his stomach, stopping just short at the hair line that trailed down into his boxer shorts, "It's time that you're shown a little appreciation, don't you think?" William didn’t respond, instead watching in anticipation where Albert's hand was going. He felt his body tense up as his hand slid down into the front of his boxers at a tortuously slow pace before grasping a hold of his hardening cock. The palm of his hand had such a unique texture, his skin was tough enough to give him the friction he wanted and soft enough to make it all the more pleasurable.

“I could stop, but I don’t think you want me to just yet...” The older man purred in his ear, giving him a few slow strokes before setting on an appropriate rhythm. William groaned, letting himself succumb to Albert’s touch, it was simply heavenly. He felt the colour rise in his cheeks as Albert pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue into the depths William’s mouth. Being completely at someone else's mercy had to be one of the most arousing situations he had ever found himself in.

Albert pulled away from the kiss, whispering to William, "Tell me you want to fuck me."

"I want to fuck you, Albert." He didn’t care how pathetic or desperate he sounded, at this point he would say anything to please his partner, "I want to fuck you so bad."

"Of course you do.” Albert grinned, giving him another kiss on the lips before he reached out of the curtains and began rummaging around in what he assumed was a bedside table. William watched on intently as he took a moment to catch his breath, he couldn’t get over just how handsome Albert was, even when he was such a dishevelled mess. 

It didn't take long for him to produce a small bottle of liquid, coating his long fingers with the substance. He steadied himself against the headboard and slipped his fingers inside himself, one by one with minimal noise as he stretched himself out. After a few minutes of preparation he soon moved on to preparing his lover. He slicked up William's cock with plenty of lubrication before guiding it towards his entrance. Being careful not to injure himself he took his time, taking a few attempts to push him inside until he finally found the perfect position to slide him in.

"Don't hurt yourself." William said as Albert slowly slid down on his cock, his eyes fluttering closed as his warmth encapsulated him. Being inside him was a heavenly experience, he could just lay here and spend eternity with him up on his lap.

"Don't worry about me, dear." he mumbled, tensing up as he took the final inch of him inside. For a moment he adjusted to the pain, gyrating his hips before he began riding him slow and steady. Once the pace picked Albert angled his hips so that William pressed against his prostate, hitting that spot several times over that made him moan incoherently. It was a complete contrast to the calm and collected Albert that he knew. The older man’s face was covered by a light sheen of sweat that illuminated his pale skin, his eyebrows were closely knit together as he focused on pleasuring himself. He quietly moaned out and leant back, gripping the soft sheets below as his other hand stroked himself to the rhythm of William's thrusts underneath him. 

"If you untied me I could do that for you." 

"So eager to please." Albert breathed out, leaning over so their bodies were pressed up against one another. He reached out and cupped his lovers chin, gently squeezing his cheeks together, "Why don't we compromise? I'll let you use your mouth instead."

"Use all of me." He bucked up, slamming his hips into Albert catching him off guard and eliciting a long drawn out moan from him. Albert's strong hand gripped his chin tighter to the point that it became painful. William started panting, the pain making him even hornier than before if that was even possible. He wanted this moment to last forever, he wanted Albert to make a mess of him and cover him in cum. 

Albert stopped riding him, moving to sit straddle across his upper chest. He continued stroking himself as he guided his hips towards William’s mouth. The younger blonde opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out as he took the entire length of him in his mouth, making eye contact with Albert the entire time. That was enough to make Albert lose control entirely, he grabbed a fistful of William's hair and held him still as he mercilessly face fucked him. 

"Fuck yes." Albert called out, throwing his head back in ecstasy. The final thrust came soon after and Albert slammed into him, burying his face into his crotch as he reached his peak. He stared up at Albert, eyes wide in fear as Albert held him in place and began to choke him on his cock. With access to minimal amounts of oxygen, he could feel himself rapidly losing consciousness. 

Just as his vision started to fade and his body fell limp he jolted awake, finding himself sat back up in his own bed. The room was dark, but he could just make out his wife laying down next to him. He wiped a few sweat drops from his forehead with the back of his hand, he couldn’t explain to her what he had just experienced. What would she think if she knew that he had a desire for Albert? It was too shameful.

“Another nightmare?” Annette said from across the bed, sitting upright as she rubbed her pregnant stomach with one hand. William took a glance over his shoulder at her and then down to her stomach. He hadn’t had a dream about Albert like this since he was a teenager, he was the only man he had fantasised about being with and since his relationship with Annette had started the dreams seemed to have seemed to die down. Until now.

“No it was just…” William turned his full attention to her, realising he could still turn this around to benefit himself. If he couldn’t have Albert, he sure could have the next best thing. He shuffled closer to her, reaching under the covers to caress her inner thigh, “I actually had a wonderful dream about the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

Annette looked at him in discontent, clearly unimpressed with what was transpiring "It’s 3 AM." She said, taking his arm by the wrist as she redirected it away from her thigh before laying back down in bed, her back turned on him. This kind of rejection had been common since they had been married, it didn’t deter William, but it was mildly disappointing. 

"Sorry." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, “I love you.” It would be almost impossible to get back to sleep now, especially when visions of the handsome blonde up on his lap invaded his mind. He got up out of bed and made his way over to the door, he turned back to look at Annette who paid him no mind. She was probably just glad to have him stop bothering her.

He flicked on the lamp then took a seat by the phone and picked up the handset, listening to the noise emitting from the it. Something in the back of his mind was telling him how terrible this idea was but at this point desire overcame his rational thought process. The ringing sound continued for a while, just when William thought that he wasn’t going to get through the phone was picked up. 

"What's happened?" Albert asked with great concern, judging by the laboured breaths over the phone he had probably ran over to catch the call just in time.

"Nothing..."

"Then why are you calling me?"

William teased himself through his underwear, listening to Albert's smooth voice over the phone. He tried his best to reply as sensually as possible, but with his mouth still dry from sleeping with it open he ended up croaking out, "I’m feeling lonely, can we talk? Or maybe I could pick you up and we could go drive somewhere." 

"It's 3 in the morning." 

"I am fully aware of the time, but that’s beside the point… Are you busy or not?" He replied through gritted teeth. It couldn’t be any more obvious to what his intentions were without spelling them out to him. That was probably his game plan, playing dumb to lure him into humiliating himself. Damn, he would humiliate himself to the end of the Earth if it got him laid tonight.

"Am I busy? You woke me up, William. Do you enjoy wasting my time?" The man on the other end of the phone asked, he could hear the rage building in his voice. William stayed quiet, wrapping his finger around the cord of the handset. He couldn't find the words to respond, this wasn’t one of Albert’s games at all, he was seriously angry at him and unwilling to cater to his advances. Departing from his lust filled state of mind he realised that idealised version of Albert he had envisioned was completely detached from reality. 

"I think we're done here." With that, he hung up on him, immediately killing William's erection. The younger man looked at the handset in disappointment before putting it back down. Finding himself alone once again he reluctantly turned off the lamp and dragged himself back to bed before the temptation of trawling through the whole phone book became a fully realised possibility.


End file.
